King and Commoner
by CretianStar
Summary: Joffrey is a King but Wednesday Addams doesn't see it like that. Two shot.
1. King and Commoner

A/N: Heh, new to the GoT fanfiction so not sure if Joff is portrayed in the right light but this is what I've seen and read of him...

This partnership is meant to be. Yes I'm writing Not Exactly a Princess still but this one niggled.

* * *

"Who are you?" The affected voice made the young woman look up. She didn't blink and just returned to the wooden mechanism at her feet. She pointedly ignored the blonde teenager with a crown on his head. "Excuse me, the King spoke to you!" He hissed and the dark haired woman refused to look up.

"King of what?" She said in a quiet voice. Joffrey had not expected her voice; it was calm and quiet but by no means gentle, the tone was laced with _something_. There was an undercurrent to it, a silent threat.

"King Joffrey I of the Seven Kingdoms!" He said haughtily. "Who are you and how dare you defy me." The dark haired girl stood up and dusted down her black dress. Joffrey took in the young woman who stared at him without a single emotion flickering on her face.

"I am Wednesday Addams and you are in my back garden." She raises on eyebrow and Joff is silent for a moment.

"All land is owned by a King." He started but was unnerved when Wednesday simply stared at him.

"My family are good at unseating Kings." She says and turns, two plaits swinging as she walked away. The blonde boy is stunned for a moment until he strides after her, after all a king does not run.

"How dare you walk away from your King, and talk of treason!" He huffs and almost runs into the back of the strange girl when she stops and slowly spins to look at him.

"This is America, there are no kings here." Her voice is that same emotionless tone and it unnerves him. It is until she starts walking away that her words sink in; no Kings, how is that possible?

He gives chase all the way back to the house and it is there he stops dead; a willowy woman with thick black hair and a complexion of a dead person is waiting on the top step.

"Wednesday who is your new friend?" Her voice is pleasant enough but something about the mother and daughter makes his skin crawl – not an easy task for a Lannister.

"He says he is a King, he doesn't act like a King." She stands beside her mother on the porch looking down at the now floundering blonde boy. "He acts like a spoilt child." Her eyes haven't stopped appraising him but her last comment stung and without thinking he bounded up the three steps and struck her clear across the face.

The air changed palpably. There was silence from both women and the mother was the first to speak.

"He might fit in quite nicely, Wednesday, teach him the Addams way." Morticia left with a smile, her hobbling dress making her take small delicate steps. Joffrey has never felt scared before – he's always had the hound or his mother, someone who will stand up for him, rid him of his enemies. Not now. The look on the girl's face is one that promises death, silent fury with one reddening cheek on her pale skin.

That was how Joffrey Baratheon found himself suspended by the ankles in the Addams Dungeon.

It was a moment where his temper got the better of him and he pushed sixteen year old Wednesday Addams into a newly dug grave that found him in a catapult being flung over the house. In that moment they discovered he couldn't die. The smile that spread across the girl's face was horrifying; she had a playmate that couldn't die, that could take all of her abuse (which he would) and survive.

Every time Joffrey retaliated, which was often, Wednesday could think of something a lot more vicious. He discovered electricity with the help of Wednesday Addams, her little brother didn't like the blonde boy, the podgy child was scared of the lean King and that made Joffrey undeniable pleased, until Wednesday locked him in the crypt for three days.

Joffrey also discovered that the Addams' had a lot of scary creatures, coming face to face with a swamp monster when the catapult deposited him there, or that skeletons could walk and move when she left him in the graveyard. He learnt a lot with the Addams family, finding a dark little niche that both scared and thrilled him – whatever he planned as a torture, his hot head was no match for Wednesday's cool calculating one.

"Are you still a King?" She asked one day, after they had fought with ancient swords around the quicksand the pair were laying on the itchy grass around the edge spotting shapes in the grey clouds.

"I will always be a king." He answered quickly and Wednesday sighed. He turned his head to look at her and saw she was staring straight up.

"Then to you I will always be a commoner, but unfortunately for you, I will be the commoner that has beat you on many occasions." She stood up suddenly, her sword tip at his throat, enjoying it when his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Wednesday please." They hadn't tested whether he'd survive having his throat cut and he wasn't so keen to.

"Stand up _King_ and show me what you're made of." Her voice was commanding and he smiled suddenly.

"You would have made a great Queen." He raises an eyebrow, a sign that he has been friends with Wednesday Addams far too long.

"I know." The teen before him presses the blade a little more to his skin.

"Be my Queen?" He asks and rolls out of the way of her sword, the pair beginning to duel once more.

"What's in it for me?" She parries and he ducks to avoid her headshot.

"A lifetime with a vicious King and his admiration." He tries to back her against the gnarled trunk of the dead tree.

"Admiration is easily lost." She quips as she outsteps him and he is backed towards the quicksand.

"For you Wednesday Addams I somewhat doubt that." He feints and the pair are back in the open grass again, blades sounding off one another.

"I am not sure, you seem the _boy_ that gets bored with his toys quite quickly." She swings the blade once more, his doublet opened by the tip but she missed the skin. Frowning at the ruined jacket he lunges, catches the hilt of her antique sword and pulls her body flush with his.

"I would never tire of you Wednesday." He whispers, bringing his lips closer to hers until she stamps on his toe, twirls out, taking his sword with hers.

"But you think I am a toy Baratheon." She states and puts the blades as a cross against his throat. "I would not move if I was you _King_." She arches her eyebrow and a small smile picks up the corner of her mouth. "Isn't it a shame that you have been **my** plaything for the time that you have been here?" She smiles, drops one blade, keeping the other at his neck and draws rope from the pocket of her trousers she wears when they are duelling. "Turn around King." Her voice is almost a sneer but Joffrey does as she bids, breathing out when she drops the second sword, flinging it behind them but he tenses when she binds his hands behind his back.

"Wednesday…" He begins but she silences him when a knife is slipped from her sleeve and pressed to his Adams apple.

"You do not learn King... that a Queen always wins." She pushes his head into the ground, binds his feet, picks up the two swords and walks back towards the house. "I'll save you some dinner if you make it in time." Joff can just tilt his head to see her walk away, the girl with her dark hair in a bun, black shirt and trousers and a pair of riding boots.

The dark souled girl that may have stolen his ice cold heart, his Queen.


	2. Can I have this dance?

A/N: Okay yes, this is a high school musical song BUT the very contrast to the characters is what tickled my fancy. (That and I love this pairing.)

It's not exactly a song fic but I do use some of the song. (7 lines)

NEXT: there are a thimbleful of naughty implications at the end of this but nothing explicit.

FINALLY: Enjoy my loves!

* * *

_Take my hand, take a breath._

Wednesday felt the pale hand wrap into hers and she looked up into cold grey eyes. His other hand locked possessively around her waist and he drew her in closer. There was a half smirk on his face and it made her eyes lock onto his.

_Now won't you promise me that you'll never forget._

"Wednesday Addams, I have waited for so long to show you how to dance." His voice was low enough for only her to hear as they slow danced across the Addams' ballroom.

"Are you telling me Baratheon that I do not know how to dance?" She asked lightly, her fingers tightening on his shoulder and in his grip, she heard the satisfying crunch and watched the anger flick into his eyes and then flick out again.

"I would never insult my lady like that." Joffrey answered smoothly as their postures mirrored one another; closely held tension as their battle stakes rose higher with each step, with each word.

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do._

"I would hope not, I have yet to test my new electric chair." Her eyes almost lightened; almost – Joffrey was getting better at reading her emotions but only just, Wednesday was still a surprise he had yet to fully unravel. When he was a child Joffrey was the first to break his toys. As he grew up he was the same with the people he was introduced to, he liked to test their boundaries, find their weak spots and manipulate them to do his bidding, breaking them to his will. Wednesday resisted in almost every shape and form of manipulation but Joffrey had found her weak spot – her emotions. Like any woman she was governed by them.

"Would you use that on your betrothed?" He whispered, pulling her flush to him and smirked when Wednesday's nails dug into his fingers, drawing blood.

"I would, undoubtedly." She answered sweetly. "I have yet to find another who can take so much of my work and still survive." She allowed him to lead her across the floor as they carefully missed other odd looking couples.

Wednesday knew all of Joffrey's weakest points – his hot head and temper would lead him into many traps, and she knew that he was irrevocably in love with her. He was also unaware that she was leading him on this chase, she was clever enough to allow him the lead, even if it was nothing but a façade. She was silently pulling the strings and her Joff puppet danced to her whims. She knew she had a fondness for the blonde and that was the weakest she would ever become.

Her attachment to Joffrey had been a problem at first. She did nothing but think on it, she observed others – those that would class them as normal (she would class them as dull or _breakable_) and attachments definitely weakened them so she withdrew, her thoughts at war with the spark of emotion in her black heart until she observed her parents. Wednesday was the spit of Morticia. She watched Morticia's aloof behaviour and saw herself mirrored, she realised her mother was strengthened by her father's love for her, not weakened and logic began to allow her attachment to Joffrey.

Wednesday would never say she was in love, maybe eventually she would, but Joffrey definitely strengthened her true nature, the pair sparked well off one another – the nightmare they could inflict on the boring folk in the nearest town almost had her salivating.

_And with every step together we just keep on getting better._

"Only for you my love." Joffrey breathed across her ear as they pulled closer. He smiled at her parents as they waltzed past, Gomez oblivious to everything except his wife, while Morticia smiled at the pair.

"I think we shall walk outside." Wednesday slowed the dance as they reached the fringes of the crowd, leaving mid dance to walk the path around the edge of the house.

"I do not think we are allowed to leave our own engagement party." He raised an eyebrow as she stared out at the cemetery. Without a warning he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her slight frame. "Can I have this dance?" He whispers, his breath tickling the shell of her ear.

"I think as the bride and groom to be we can do as we please, and as a smart groom you will always listen to your bride." Wednesday span in his arms to look up at the cold face of her fiancée. "Yes you can have this dance, and every dance hereafter." She smiles slightly at him.

Joffrey leads her down the crumbling steps of the back porch to the worn bowls lawn at the back of the house and is quietly surprised when she stands closer to him than before, but he refuses to comment, keeping his mouth shut for once.

Instead they dance to the faint music from the ballroom, moving as one over the molehills and weeds. He spins her out, locking his fingers with hers and pulling her back to his chest, pressing a quick kiss to just beneath her ear. Her hair has been done up in a bun for tonight, her customary plaits gone which Joffrey was sad to see as they were so fun to pull. Her black engagement dress is thigh high, silk overlaid with moth eaten lace, a white lace collar leaving her throat bare for his kisses.

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall , you know I'll catch you through it all._

He dipped her, his hand sliding up her thigh until her fingers lock around his and he pulls her back up, his forehead pressing to hers.

"A king does not listen to anyone." He whispers and watches as she starts to disentangle herself from his grip.

"Then that King is a fool." She says icily. "A good king will always listen to his Queen." She turns back to face him, shadowed by the flickering gas lamp outside he can barely make out her features, but her tone of voice tell him everything.

"If I say you didn't let me finish will you believe me?" He offers by the way of consolation.

"No."

"Then will you accept my apologies?" The words are out of his mouth before his brain really registers that he has offered an apology. Even Wednesday has stilled, but she suspects a trick.

"If they are given on your knees, begging." Her answer is definitive and Joffrey finds him falling on his knees for his Queen. Somewhere his brain registers no other woman would conquer him this way but Wednesday is not anything akin to normal.

"My Queen, I beg you to forgive your foolhardy King. I will not promise that I will refrain from angering you – in fact I look forward to angering you, you provide the most delicious of punishments." His mind flickers to the riding crop she keeps by her bed and his trousers seem slightly tighter. Wednesday on the other hand is calm and collected.

"Anything else?" She asks tartly. He shakes his head and is dismayed when she walks away.

"Wednesday?" He asks, licking his lips, still on his knees. She stops at the threshold back into their engagement party.

"Like you said, I give the most delicious of punishments." She says without turning to look at her humbled beloved before stepping back into the party, leaving Joffrey with mixed feelings of lust, terror and excitement.

He wouldn't change it for the world.

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe that we were meant to be._


End file.
